BanchoLeomon
BanchoLeomon is a Beast Man Digimon. It lives faithfully only to the "Justice" in which it trusts. It is said that only Digimon who continue to emerge victorious in battles with fierce champions, without their spirit being "broken", are able to acquire the title of "Bancho", and in the recorded history of the Digital World, only five Digimon which possess this title have been confirmed. As it is a boss that only serves its own "Justice", if something becomes an obstacle to that "Justice", it will see them as "Evil" even if they are a being like the Royal Knights or the Celestial Digimon, and they will become an enemy that it has to eliminate. The " " worn over its shoulders is endowed with a defensive function that negates 89.9% of the opponent's physical strikes. It wields its prided , .[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/bancholeomon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: BanchoLeomon] Attacks * : Unleashes an attack from the Otokodama. *'Flash Bantyo Punch': Releases a fist packed with fighting spirit honed to its utmost limit. * *'Otokodama' Design BanchoLeomon is a humanoid lion who have been styled after the modern , a particular type of juvenile delinquent. The characters on the GAKU-RAN are a quote of 's according to which read . Etymologies ;BanchoLeomon (バンチョーレオモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in most of the franchise. *(Ja:) |番長}}. * . ;BantyoLiomon (バンチョーレオモン) Alternate romanization given by the Digimon Accel: Justice Genome official profile. *(Ja:) |番長}}. * . Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad BanchoLeomon is an optional boss in Doomsday Forest. He is also a Digivolution of Gaomon. Digimon Next A BanchoLeomon is among the many Digimon who show up to assist Tsurugi Tatsuno and his friends in the battle against . Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World DS BantyoLeomon digivolves from Monzaemon at level 67, but he must have a total of 60,000 Beast experience. He is an Attacker Digimon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Bantyo Leomon is #349, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 335 HP, 347 MP, 181 Attack, 157 Defense, 166 Spirit, 139 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Critical 4, Gladiator, and StatusBarrier traits. Bantyo Leomon can DNA digivolve from GrapLeomon and Pandamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 64, with 50,000 Beast experience, and 420 attack. Bantyo Leomon can DNA digivolve to Beelzemon Blast Mode with Beelzemon, or to Chaosmon with Darkdramon or Valdurmon. SaberLeomon can be hatched from the Tusk Egg. Digimon World Championship BanchoLeomon digivolves from Monzaemon with 20 battles 60 beast AP and an egg revert. Digimon Accel: Justice Genome BanchoLeomon is a Mega evolution in the Justice Genome. Digimon Masters BanchouLeomon is a Side Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. BanchouLeomon digivolves from SaberLeomon and Dinotigermon, once the "Gaku-ran" has been applied to it. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Beast Man Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon